


Hawk’s Eye.

by PhonyHawk



Series: Manoir Vide - Gem AU Series [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Eric Yan and Bim don’t speak, Gen, How the fuck does one tag, gem au, they’re just there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhonyHawk/pseuds/PhonyHawk
Summary: A Hawk’s Eye has run away from Homeworld, and needs somewhere safe to stay, and manages to find just the place. However, nobody really knows what’s in store for her.





	Hawk’s Eye.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this AU is from a discord server, so some people probably won’t get most of the characters. Oh well, I write for me, mostly. It’s also short, but whatever, they should get longer. I hope you enjoy it, I guess.

Hawk’s Eye paced backwards and forwards on the path leading to the manor, muttering nervously. She was an escapee from Homeworld and needed somewhere to camp until she was able to head out on her own. Fortunately for her, the manor in front of her was just the place. She had done a little bit of research and discovered that where she currently was practically a haven for Gems, be they recent runaways or long-time Earth-dwellers.

She tentatively approached the doors, raising a fist to knock, hoping that she wouldn’t be rejected. Stepping back nervously as one of the doors opened, Hawk’s Eye gulped when what she recognised as a Black Spinel poked their head around the now open door, smiling when they spotted the cyan skinned gem.  
“Hey! I’m assuming you’re here to bunk down for a bit? A bit meaning as long as you want, by the way.”  
“Uh-“  
Hawk stuttered for a second, before shaking her head.  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
“Great! I’m Black Spinel.”  
“I- I’m a Hawk’s Eye.”  
“Nice to meetcha, Hawk! C’mon, I’ll show you around.”

Hawk hurried after the Spinel as they dashed back into the house, gesturing for her to follow. They talked at a rapid-fire speed as the two made their way through the manor. When they approached another door, she paused.  
“By the way, Obsidian may seem scary, but he’s a sweetheart. Still, he can kill you if you hurt anyone he cares about.”  
“Uh- okay. Who’s-“  
She swung the door open, which lead into a sitting room of sorts, and strode in.  
“Guys! We got a new one!”  
Hawk spluttered, but let herself get shoved into the room.  
“This is Hawk’s Eye!”

“Oh, hi!” A Moss Agate stood up and hurried towards her, his hand outstretched. Hawk hesitantly accepted the handshake, smiling nervously.  
“Hi...”  
“I’m sorta new, too. I arrived yesterday!” The green gem grinned, eyes glowing.  
“Uh- great, nice to meet you.”  
A voice cut through the babble that had broken out at her appearance, causing everyone to fall silent.  
“Welcome to the manor.”

Her eyes flitted to the speaker, who she recognised as an Obsidian. Ah. That’s the one Spinel was talking about.  
“Thanks.” She blinked in surprise when she realised she hadn’t stuttered.  
“Be sure to become familiarised with the rules of the manor, and take all the time you need to settle in. It’s a pleasure to have you here.”  
Hawk nodded hesitantly, eyes scanning the room. She spotted a Ruby, a Pyrite, and a Stitchtite before coughing and stepping back, wanting to get out of the spotlight.

The other gems seemed to understand, going back to their conversations. Hawk let out a breath and glanced at Moss Agate, who was grinning.  
“Want a tour?”  
“I- I suppose, that would... that would be nice. Thanks.”  
Moss dashed off through another door, Hawk exasperatingly following him. This was going to be a wild ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry if this was kind of shitty, I’m admitting not very good at writing. Idk when this series is going to get updated, so I can’t give anyone who actually reads this that info. Sorry.  
M’kay that’s it, bye, stay safe,  
-Phony


End file.
